


The Succulent Mr. Weasley

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dom/sub, Drabble, Erotica, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Percy Weasley joins the Death Eaters.





	The Succulent Mr. Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Not nearly long enough but I wanted to write a drabble.   


* * *

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape gazed at their latest project. The final initiation of Percival Weasley was to take place tonight but they had been ordered by the Dark Lord himself to educate Percy. The ginger-haired young man was tied to a large pillar in the middle of the Dark Lord's dungeon and his naked body glistened with sweat. Lucius found the beauty in the pale skin, the light brown freckles that adorned the young man in front of them, and when Severus threaded his hands through those auburn locks of hair Lucius shivered.

"Are you prepared, Mr. Weasley, " Severus sneered as he slid his hand down the boy's chest. "Are you prepared to serve the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, Master," Percy's head was bent and his voice was thick with arousal. 

Lucius strolled over and ran his cane down the young man's chest and over the hard cock protruding from a nest of red hair. The silver snake at the tip hissed and Lucius shared a kiss with Severus in front of the boy. He ran the tip of his cane up and down Percy's length and when Severus released his lips he turned his head towards the young man.

"Succulent," he whispered before dropping to his knees and swallowing Percy whole.

Somewhere in the dark night—Molly Weasley sat in bed, shivering and crying.


End file.
